1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a structure of a door grip provided on a door lining of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a door grip provided on a door lining of a vehicle is divided in two, i.e. a grip inner and a grip outer, and employs the following two kinds of fixing structures. First, a grip inner is formed separately from a door lining, and the grip inner and door lining are fixed together to a door panel by bolts, a grip outer being then fixed so as to cover an interior-side side surface of the grip inner. Second, a door lining having a grip outer formed into a unitary body therewith is fixed to a door panel by bolts, and a grip inner is then fixed so as to cover a door panel-side side surface of the grip outer.
When the first structure above is employed, the bolts by which the grip inner and door lining are fixed together to the door panel are covered with the grip outer, so that the bolts become unable to be seen from the interior of a vehicle. Accordingly, the external appearance of the door grip structure is improved. However, since the grip inner and grip outer are separately formed members with respect to the door lining, it is difficult to increase the rigidity of the door grip fixing structure.
When the second structure above is employed, the securing of the rigidity of the door grip and the reducing of the number of parts can be done since the grip outer and door lining are formed into a unitary body. However, the head portions of the bolts by which the door lining is fixed to the door panel are exposed to the interior of a vehicle. Therefore, it is necessary to cover the bolt holes with hole lids and thus prevent the deterioration of the external appearance of the door grip structure, and, moreover, the bolts cannot be arranged in desirable positions in some cases since the positions in which the hole lids are provided are restricted. As described in, especially, Japanese Patent Publication No. 7-77769, the manufacturing steps increase greatly in a door grip structure formed by molding a unitary door lining having a portion projecting toward the interior of a vehicle body, providing a hollow space, into which a grip outer and a hand of an occupant are to be inserted, by cutting off a part of the projecting portion, and then closing an opening of the cut portion with an additional member corresponding to a grip inner.